


La tercera Ley de Newton

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, idiots being idiots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es cierto que no tienen la misma relación que al principio, que luchar por la supervivencia durante los últimos años, de alguna forma retorcida, les ha unido, pero algunas cosas no cambian y esto, Stiles sacándole de sus casillas y él no teniendo la paciencia necesaria para soportarle en un espacio tan reducido, no ha cambiado demasiado. No demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tercera Ley de Newton

**Author's Note:**

> Trasladándolo desde fanfiction.net y, con suerte, terminándolo. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo y no siempre funcionan como esperamos, ¿no? EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS, AGENTEMIND, LO ÚNICO QUE ESCUCHO SON EXCUSAS!!
> 
> No estoy muy orgullosa de como está escrito, peeeero hay que terminarlo.
> 
> Sorry in advance!

 

 

Todo ese estúpido plan fue una mala idea desde el principio.

Derek mira por la ventana del Jeep y suspira silenciosamente. Las ganas que tiene de golpear su frente contra el volante del coche solamente son comparables a las que siente por hacer lo mismo con la de Stiles. Pero él no se curaría, al menos no si utilizara toda la fuerza que necesita para relajarse, y matar adolescentes no está entre los planes de su interminable miércoles.

Por el momento.

"La tercera Ley de Newton debería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra", dice Stiles alrededor de la tapa mordida de su bolígrafo. Derek alza una ceja y Stiles puede verle a pesar de que ninguno de los dos está mirando hacia el otro. Como toda la maldita tarde. "Me ahorraría olvidármela siempre".

Derek bufa y sus dedos se vuelven de un color pálido cuando aprieta con fuerza el volante. Otra vez. Como lleva haciendo toda. La. Maldita. Tarde.

Stiles recoloca sus piernas sobre el salpicadero y pelea con sus libros cuando intentan caerse de su regazo. Sí, otra vez. Realmente no sabe cómo se dejó convencer por Scott, pero le debe una; una demasiado grande como para compensarlo con promesas de manadas felices y no más cazadores en su radar amoroso.

Suspira. Juntarse con adolescentes siempre ha sido un mal plan, lo sabe, lleva sabiéndolo desde hace meses, más de un año, demasiado tiempo. Sobretodo si uno de ellos tuvo el infortunio de ser mordido por un hombre lobo, su desidia no conoce límites y su mejor amigo sufre una estúpida enfermedad que le impide estar en silencio más de diez malditos minutos seguidos.

Añádele una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo con un humor parecido al suyo y la mezcla es explosiva.

Suspira de nuevo. Al menos han tenido unos meses de tranquilidad desde la última Gran Batalla Licántropa por el Control de Beacon Hills.

Así es cómo él la llama.

Suspira.

No quiere ni pensar en ello. Mucho menos mientras Stiles siga murmurando teorías, teoremas y problemas de física que no recuerda cómo entender.

Aunque Stiles realmente habla para sí mismo, olvidando que puede escucharle.

 _Ya queda menos, Derek. Tómatelo con calma,_ se dice, como si fuese a servir de algo...

El libro de física resbala tan lentamente por la pierna de Stiles que es imposible, absolutamente imposible, que no se haya dado cuenta, porque Derek puede escuchar como roza sus vaqueros hasta que es demasiado tarde y tiene que desviar su atención de la carretera para cogerlo.

"Por el amor de Di-", Stiles lo mira confuso y, de acuerdo, tal vez no debería habérslo devuelto haciéndolo golpear contra su pecho, pero... jo-der. “... -os?”.

"¿No puedes sentarte como una persona normal o, no sé, serlo de vez en cuando?".

Stiles ríe entre dientes.

"Dice el hombre lobo".

Derek le lanza una de esas miradas que son todo ceño fruncido y ojos tan cerca del rojo que hacen temblar toda la escala de colores. A pesar de que no tienen efecto alguno sobre el adolescente desde hace meses. A pesar de que ese crío maníaco tenga tal apego al peligro que incluso se atreva a desafiarle. Demasiadas veces a la semana.

Y Stiles sonríe, muerde el bolígrafo de nuevo y vuelve a garabatear en su libreta como si realmente pudiese concentrarse más de dos minutos en sus deberes. Cómo es capaz de sacar las notas que saca es un misterio para todos. O no. Porque es inteligente, pero aún así...

Derek suspira.

En serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan idiota?

Se concentra en la carretera. No tiene ni idea de hacia dónde ir, todas las calles parecen iguales en esa zona de la ciudad y esa absurda niebla venida de ninguna parte no ha desaparecido desde la noche anterior.

En realidad no tiene ganas de pensar en nada. No precisamente hoy.

Es cierto que no tienen la misma relación que al principio, que luchar por la supervivencia durante los últimos años, de alguna forma retorcida, les ha unido, pero algunas cosas no cambian y esto, Stiles sacándole de sus casillas y él no teniendo la paciencia necesaria para soportarle en un espacio tan reducido, no ha cambiado demasiado. No demasiado.

Stiles se mueve inquieto en el asiento hasta que se ha escurrido tanto que se ve obligado a sentarse erguido. Apoya los pies de nuevo en el salpicadero y pasa páginas de su libro hasta que parece encontrar la que buscaba. Escribe algo en su libreta y Derek se siente obligado a mirar.

"Eres increíble", bufa, casi riendo, casi.

Stiles levanta la vista y se permite poner esa estúpida mueca al mirarle.

"Lo sé", estúpida mueca que se transforma en esa estúpida sonrisa.

Derek suspira y señala los márgenes del libro antes de tomar una curva que les lleva a una zona más transitada de la ciudad. Se pregunta cuánto tardará la policía en pararles dada la deprimente apariencia del Jeep.

"¿Kanimas y otras clases de abominaciones? ¿Duendes? En serio, ¿duendes, Stiles? ¿Eso haces en clase?".

"Buscar formas de salvarnos la vida me ayuda a concentrarme. O a no desconcentrarme. Tanto. No tanto. Pensar en morir virgen no tanto".

Derek bufa. ¿En serio?

Al menos Stiles tiene la decencia de ruborizarse un poquito con su comentario.

Pisa el freno en el siguiente semáforo y advierte la forma en que Stiles agarra el libro. Huele a vergüenza por todas partes, ese olor dulce y pesado que ha olvidado encontrar en sí mismo y que le obliga a abrir un poco la ventana y a fruncir el ceño como el hombre lobo gruñón que es. Maldita sea.

"¿Qué más pone?", Stiles cierra el libro. Por supuesto que lo cierra y por supuesto que sus mejillas han pasado de ese sutil tono rosado a un rojo cálido que casi puede sentir desde su asiento. Porque apenas ha madurado en todo este tiempo. "Espero que no hayas escrito mi nombre dentro de un corazón porque eso...".

"¿Sería absurdo? ¿Daría mal rollo? Sí. Mucho".

Stiles pone esa mirada que quiere decir 'tío-no-tenemos-tiempo-para-ésto-arranca-arranca-arranca' y Derek tiene que suspirar porque no debería poder leer tantas cosas en esos ojos marrones.

El coche de atrás toca el claxon y Derek se da cuenta de que está en un semáforo y que se supone que tiene que moverse cuando la luz se pone en verde y tal vez lleva de ese color más de cinco segundos. Una eternidad dentro de un coche.

"Intenta no apuntar nada comprometedor en los márgenes de tus libros. Conseguirás que intenten matarnos a todos".

"¿Y eso se diferenciaría del estado normal de nuestras vidas en?".

Derek suspira y gira de nuevo hacia la izquierda, como si no hubiera pasado ya por esa calle.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar en el bosque entonces... Porque sabe que está jodido de formas que no es capaz de explicarse, por Stiles, por su culpa, porque, aunque no lo admitirá nunca, se está acostumbrando demasiado a su presencia y empieza a acostumbrarse también a su sarcasmo incensurable y a su manía de meterse en líos. Porque, tal vez, hacen su día a día un poco menos aburrido. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que le queda una hora y... Mira a su reloj. Una hora y media. Una hora y media de Stiles sólo para él.

Suspira. Un día se le acabará el aire suspirando.

"Derek".

Un gruñido con cierto matiz interrogativo es todo lo que le ofrece como respuesta. Stiles sigue con las piernas apoyadas sobre el salpicadero, sus libros olvidados en el suelo, donde deberían estar sus pies. En serio.

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?".

El semáforo se pone en rojo antes de que pueda cruzar y tiene que agradecerlo, porque entonces tiene que mirarle y esa sonrisa le hubiera obligado a empotrar el coche contra algún árbol, farola, muro, ser humano, lo que sea. Porque...

"Sé que no vamos a ninguna parte".

Derek bufa entre dientes. Porque lo sabe.

"Sólo intento recordar la dirección".

"Sí, la dirección de ese almacén donde supuestamente hay un arsenal a disposición del Gremio de Cazadores de América, porque no se llama Casa Argent desde hace siglos", lo dice como si fuera obvio, asintiendo con la cabeza y sí, es demasiado obvio. "Buen intento".

Le dedica su máscara imperturbable como única respuesta.

Pero Derek lo sabe. Sabe que Stiles lo sabe. Porque todo el mundo lo sabe. Por supuesto.

"Es m-mi cumpleaños", dice Stiles y ríe de esa forma que es todo sarcasmo y que un día arruinará lo que queda de jovialidad en su voz. "¿Huh? ¿Hoy? ¿Dieciocho? Como si no lo supieras, claro". Derek detiene el coche y mira por la ventana como si las palabras que está buscando para arreglar ésto se escondieran en algún lugar entre él y el enorme centro comercial que se alza ante ellos. "Mira, aprecio el gesto, en serio, y todavía no me creo que hayas accedido, pero sé que Scott te lo ha pedido, que me hagas desaparecer unas horas para que puedan preparar una ridícula fiesta sorpresa. Es tan obvio que no me puedo creer que esperen que, en serio, yo, no me haya dado cuenta".

Derek le mira. Lo entiende y su rostro parece haber rejuvenecido diez años con esos ojos que intentan convencer a su boca de que se ría de todo esto y su cuerpo deje salir toda esa tensión.

Sabe que tendrá dieciocho años dentro de unas horas y que eso, cuando eres un crío es el maldito acontecimiento más importante después del estúpido baile de fin de curso y, por supuesto, de perder la virginidad. Cosa que Stiles todavía no ha... bueno, logrado, al parecer.

Derek se ríe hacia dentro. Se ríe de sí mismo. Como si no pudiese olerlo...

"Nadie me ha felicitado en todo el día, Derek. Por si Scott y su comportamiento más raro de lo normal no fuera pista suficiente. Por Dios, si yo soy el listo...".

Lógico. Por supuesto que Stiles sabe que es su maldito cumpleaños y que sus amigos están intentando prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Porque todos son tan idiotas como para no haber nombrado ese día durante la última semana y él no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que están planeando algo.

Añádele un hombre lobo amargado que necesita su coche para una misión secreta que requiere su presencia y tienes la ecuación perfecta para joder la fiesta.

Añádele que ha empezado a pensar en sí mismo como ese hombre lobo amargado y tienes un Derek Hale bastante más que jodido.

"No lo sabes", se sorprende a sí mismo olvidando por qué quería reírse.

"Pero lo sé", ríe Stiles, porque él nunca se olvida de cómo hacerlo.

"Pero no lo sabes. Vas a cerrar la boca y a sorprenderte cuando llegues".

Su tono amenazador ya pasa desapercibido y éso debería enfadarle, pero no. Porque Stiles es demasiado valiente para el riesgo que corre siempre su vida, pero no puede reprochárselo, no cuando es admirable y no quiere ni pensar en ello.

Stiles mueve las manos como si intentase explicarse sin utilizar palabras. Pero le gustan las palabras. Las palabras son lo suyo. Y Derek no las está esperando. No. Nunca.

"Pero... lo sé". Obvio que lo sabe.

Derek desliza una de sus manos por su rostro y respira profundamente. Stiles sigue mirándole, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios separados como si estuviese esperando que un millar de palabras decidieran salir. Derek parpadea muy despacio y sin darse cuenta le está amenazando con su dedo índice, demasiado cerca de su pecho, pero Stiles no parece inmutarse demasiado. Como siempre.

"Y eres el mejor mentiroso que conozco, así que no vas a convertir esta tarde en la mayor pérdida de tiempo de mi vida".

Stiles sonríe con esa sonrisa que siempre parece llena de promesas, de locuras y líos de los que no será capaz de salir solo y antes de que Derek pueda decir nada, ha salido del Jeep y jura que le ha escuchado decir que no tiene por qué serlo, pero el repentino caos de voces de esa zona de la ciudad puede haberle confundido. Está seguro de ello.

Vaya. Día.


End file.
